The Maiden of Deception Pass
by Brithil Ae
Summary: my take on the Indian legend of the same name. kind of like little mermaid in reverse. semester exams so don't hold your breath for fast updates.:
1. prolouge

The legends say that the gods blessed my people and gave them water. From it we get our food, shelter, and ways to move around. The earth is fickle, turning against us with the seasons. But the sea, it has always been stable. Always… until now. Until I am His.


	2. why she cried

She stood on the shore, looking out into the distant horizon, silent. She had a pretty face, but nothing out of the ordinary. Her raven black hair teased her waist as it danced in the breeze. Her tears ran down her face and fell to the ground slowly, no sound came out from her. And suddenly she looked in his direction, her sorrow held only in her eyes.

His breath was taken away. Her eyes, they were not the color of the earth, like her people had, they were the color of the sea. Of Him in a way. And there He made up his mind. She would be his.

She cried.

Life was cruel.

For what god would give her eyes like hers? The people thought she was some demon child from the underworld, whose only purpose was to provide her father, the healer, with dark power. He said so himself. Strong Elk had started this rumor so his daughter would never get married, stay, and take care of him. And the people only trembled with more fear when he approached, afraid of the demon power gained from his daughter.

And still she cried.

For no one asked for her hand, no one cared. And the time for asking was no over. No one could ask until next year. But who would ask for a nameless demon child? Agian, no one.She was alone. Again….


	3. lured away

It was the time for gathering. The clams were in season and all the women were expected to bring in enough to last their families for the rest of that year. Even a nameless one like me. I tried to stay on the outskirts of the group; Torn between the need to gather and the need to stay away from the cruel looks and words of the others. I tried to keep my thoughts on the mindless work but it was useless. I thought instead of the strange feelings I'd been having lately. Somehow I knew that someone was watching me, studying me whenever I was near the water. I'd tried to ask my father about it, but he punished me for trying to tap into my supposed demon powers. Still it made no sense.

Then suddenly the large clam I was holding slipped out of my hand. "How careless!" I thought as I tried to grab it again before it got away. It slipped out of my grasp again. And again…. and again. Then it suddenly disappeared. I straightened up from my hunched position with a start. I was practically in the middle of the bay. I could see the shore, but not the group.

The eyes are on me again; that presence that always searches for me near the water. I turned to head back when something caught my wrist. It felt like a hand, ice cold to the touch, but when I looked back, there was nothing there! I struggle to free myself, screaming.

It is no use. I am trapped


	4. the voice and defience

"Shhhhhhh"

A voice, like the rolling waves on the shore whispered in my ear. I stooped screaming.

"Don't be afraid. I only want to look at your beauty"

I stopped struggling, but stiffened as the same icy touch fingered my face.

"Who are you?" I wanted to sound calm, unafraid but my voice was tense and squeaky. The voice chuckled, each laugh sounding like a wave rushing into a small inlet when the tide comes in. "You will recognize me when you are ready."

"I don't understand."

"I will show you."

"When?"

"In time…"

He changed the subject, moving the icy fingers into my hair.

"I will send another clam tomorrow; follow it, please."

And with that, a small breeze picked up, and seemed to blow him away. I let out the breath I was holding; a small sigh of relief. And then I felt it; His eyes watching me. I hurried back to the group.

I finished as fast as I could, eager to get away from His eyes. Only later that day, when I finished making the evening meal, did I think it over. I was frightened. Who was this…this…I didn't even know what he was! I felt like I was being hunted. My thoughts were interrupted by my father's arrival.

He was angry at something, I could tell.

"The women tell me that you left the gathering early, why!" He roared.

"I gathered enough for us…"

"You worthless…..you could have gathered more!"

I was angry now. "We don't need more; there are only two of us."

I was glad of the fact. I calculated what I had gathered so far this season and there was enough so I didn't have to go back to the water, to him.

"Take more!"

"It's not the way!" it was a sin against the gods to take more than you needed. For it was by their generosity that we got the gifts of food, clothing, and shelter.

Suddenly he stiffened "did you just tell me what is permissible?" His voice was dangerous.

I stared silently at him.

He pushed me to the ground "You will do as I say because I am the one who tells the people the will of the gods! If I say the way is wrong, it is wrong! Do you understand me?!"

"Yes" I whisper, tears in my eyes as his hand slapped my face.

I have to go back tomorrow. There is no escape.


	5. a memory

That night as I lay down on my mat I thought of the storyteller. She was an old woman. Gruff but kind. And the only one who ever cared for me. I used to go to her dwelling and listen to the tales of our people as I worked. Tales of the gods; their fights, jealousies, loves. How the mountains, waters, people came to be. She died of sickness before I was ten summers old. And then it came to me. A memory.

"_Come here child, and let me tell you of the sea people."_

"_Sea people?"_

"_Yes, they are the ones who take care of the ocean."_

_I had listened wide eyed._

"_They are the guardians of the plants and animals in the water. They rule over them. They tell the animals when to give birth and when to give their lives to us so we can eat. And they take revenge on those who take more than they are given."_

"_Have you seen one?" _

_She laughed, "no, child, they are invisible to all unless they wish otherwise"_

_I must have looked disappointed._

"_You will be able to feel their presence, I think"_

"_You really think so?"_

"_Yes, I can feel it"_

A man of the sea people. What else could He be? Then I felt a sense of dread. I was just ordered to take more than I need. Either way, I am in for trouble.


	6. no

I'm at the water again, afraid, ashamed.

But I am more afraid of the guardian of the sea then I am of my father.

I will not gather, I will not.

I will stay here, away from the group, and go home when they return.

Then I feel it, his presence again. Waiting, always waiting, always watching. But I do not go out to meet him.

The clam appears again in front of me, but I don't pick it up.

He gets impatient, I can sense it.

Then I see it. The clam levitates until it is eye height in from of me. I still do not grasp it.i turn around and start to walk away.

I have made him angry.

The presence enters my mind with pain, forcing me to look toward the water.

It tried to raise my arm up.

"No." I say softly, desperately.

I try to resist, but the pain is too much. I grasp at the clam, my lifeline that saves me from the piercing feeling inside my head.

I am crying now, out of relief.

I can't let go of the clam, no matter how hard I try.

I get dragged into the water. To Him.


End file.
